Envious
by E-Dubs13
Summary: When Holly J is in trouble and she only needs and has communication with one person and one person only; Declan Coyne. Take place after Try Honestly Part 2 and Holly J is having her casual thing with Sav  before All Falls Down  but the rules are in affect
1. Chapter 1

**Envious;-***

Summary; When Holly J is in trouble and she only needs and has communication with one person and one person only; Declan Coyne. Take place after Try Honestly Part 2 and Holly J is having her casual thing with Sav (before All Falls Down)

Chapter 1;-* Reoccurring Dreams

Declan Coyne stood in the doorway of his room as the maid prepared his bed. He thanked her with a head nod and climbed in. He laid his head on the pillow and drifted to sleep expecting to have a sweet dream where Holly J was his again but instead it was a nightmare.

_He was walking down a shady road with his jacket zipped to his neck __to covers in vulnerability and hand stuffed deep into his pockets to __keep from the nippy air. He was caught in his thoughts till he felt a __gust of wind and heard faint sounds as if someone was screaming for __help. He saw a transparent figure running full speed as her soft __velvety red hair trailed behind her. Her Degrassi indigo polo was __ripped and untucked from her high wasted skirt that was covered in __dirt. She had tears running down her face. Her cheek were a bright __red, she had hand prints up her arms and one fresh on her cheek. Blood __pouring from the left side of her head as she brushed past Declan __still yelling for help and turning back every few seconds with a look __of horror as if someone was after her. __Declan stopped for and quick second as his heart rose that Holly J was __in trouble. He chased after her screaming her name and reaching out __trying to scoop her up and take her some where safe and make her feel __calm. He tripped and it all black._

He woke up when his face his the cool hardwood floor causing a shriek of pain to come from him. His forehead covered in beads of sweat and clammy hands he called Fiona to see what was going on.

"Declan, it's 2 in the morning! What could you possibly want?" Fiona said agitated

"Fiona is everything all right?" he asked swallowing the lump in his throat out of fear.

"No your calling me this early" she snapped

"No I mean with Holly J" he said voice cracking as his nightmare seemed to becoming real.

"Yes except she is still crazy and with Sav" she said and Declan knew she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Declan wanted to be 100% sure

"yes Declan. What's this about?" she asked and Declan heard rustling around meaning she must of sat up in bed

"nothing Fiona just asking for mom" he lied to embarrassed to say and he hung up.

Laying his head back down, he sighed at what his jumbled mess his mind has become. It was a waste to sleep again since the same dream came back and he woke up in the same fashion twice more till he finally decided to do something about it; fly to Canada.

In the morning he woke up extra early and confronted his mom. "good morning sweetie" she smiled sipping her coffee

Declan scratched his head "mom" he spoke out "I want to go to Canada"

"Impossible, I need one of you here and Fiona is already there" she said with a wave of her hand.

"Mom not to move there just to visit. I miss Fiona and would love to catch up"

"I guess that's fine and this has nothing to do with Holly J and your break" she raised a brow

"No mom, she moved on." he chewed hid lip and broke eye contact from lying to his mom about Holly J he needed to know if she was okay

"And your fine with that?" she asked getting nosy

"No I'm not but I'm coping" he sighed

"Well I give your permission to visit Fiona from Friday morning to Sunday night. You want to go to Yale so no more skipping out on assignments mister" she warned before kissing his cheek and leaving for work.

Declan clapped his hands together and smiled but quickly faded when he remembered Holly J could be in trouble. He got ready for school to anxious to focus for tomorrow he would return not only to check onHolly J and Fiona also but to possibly get his girl back..

_**until next chapter my readers:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Envious;-***

Summary; When Holly J is in trouble and she only needs and has communication with one person and one person only; Declan Coyne. Take place after Try Honestly Part 2 and Holly J is having her casual thing with Sav (before All Falls Down) rules are in affect

_Chapter 2;-* The Truth_

Declan arrived in the small town of Toronto and proceeded to Fiona's condo. "Declan why are you here?" she shrieked

"sounds like the wrong welcoming" he chuckled

"sorry but no call or no notice what so ever is rude" she said putting her hands on her hips

"well I'm sorry Fi. I have one more question." he whispered as his eyes cast down in pre embarrasement

"anything Decs" she said setting out two glasses

"are you sure Holly J is okay?" he asked with much concern

"I mean she has been sick for a few days and distant before that but other wise she is Holly J" she said with a simple wave of her hand

"sick? Like how sick" he asked needing details for his task to be complete

"she texted me saying a cold and fever and not to check on her she didn't want me to see her or Sav and her mom either for the fact" Fiona replied actually thinking about it "hmph", she shrugged

"Fiona maybe you should check on her, I mean I have been having nightmares that she isn't okay and is in trouble"

"don't be ridiculous. Holly J is fine, we can go check for ourselves if you want" she asked

"it would make me feel better" he compromised and next thing they were in the Sinclairs new driveway about to get out. Fiona knocked on the door and stepped back next to her twin. Mrs. Sinclair opened the door and looked at the too closely before speaking

"Declan, Fiona. Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"to check on Holly J I want to make sure she is fine" Fiona said "she's been missing school and ignoring calls and any form of communication"

"I understand that and I also understand that you and Holly J are no longer together Declan. I feel she wants nothing to do with you"

"Mrs. Sinclair I simply tagged along with Fiona and Holly J and I may not be together but she still is important to me and she will always" he smiled soflty and Mrs. Sinclair seemed to give in as she signaled for them to come in

"I will give you 10 minutes then you must leave. She needs rest and I do not want you to get sick also" she said leading them to Holly J's room and dissapering.

Fiona knocked quietly and after a minutes of no answer she swung open the door revealing a clean orginized but empty room. The bed looked as if it hasn't been slept in for a while no and a sign of someone being in there was non exsistance.

Declan's biggest fear became true, Holly J was gone and possibly in trouble.

"Fiona call her" he said hollowly as he went to her computer searching for something along with around the whole room but nothing could be found. Fiona placed a hand in the dip of his shoulder "no answer" He sat on her bed with his head in his hands as Fiona leaned on him for support. "I feel terrible, I didn't check one her or anything" she said a tears spilt from her eyes. "this isnt your fault. We can find her okay, but let's tell Mrs Sinclair and figure out other things first" he said taking her hand.

Later on they sat it Fionas living room. They had arrived shorty after being itterogated for Holly J being missing or possibly kidnapped. He leaned forward and tried to think who would do this and where Holly J would be. She did have people who disliked her but he didn't think enough to take her away. Fiona was sobbing next to him and inhailing deep breaths whispering "it's my fault" or "what of she is gone" every once in a while. After Declan had enough he announced he would go to bed. He kissed Fiona's cheek and went to guest room and layed down. He wanted to find Holly J as much as the next person well honestly he wanted to find her more than anyone. Soon he drifted to sleep and found himself on the edge of a small river deep into the woods.

He sat up of the hard stone beneath him and looked around for a sign of anyone. He heard rocks crunching and soon out of nowhere the same transparent figure came out. "Declan" she breathed out and sat next to him. In her same tattered clothes and marks up her arms. "I'm happy your here" she smiled "I need you to know your only the that can save me. You need to act fast or it will be too late" she said sweetly "I'm in danger, your the only one that can communicate with me."

"please save me Declan" she whispered on the verge of tears "who did this? Who has you? Where are you?" he yelled taking her transparent hand. "I can't tell you but just save me Declan. Don't give up and don't let go" she said gracefully as tears ran down her cheeks. She took his hands in her grasp and held on for dear life till muscular hands reached out and snatched her away. Declan leaned back on the rock and it all went black

He woke up and it felt as if his heart would leap out of his chest. Sweat covered his forehead ad he breathed fast as he chest moved rapidly up and down. He had to, he needed to find Holly J and that dream was a sign. The truth was out that Holly J needed him not Sav or anyone. Just Declan...or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Envious;-***

Summary; When Holly J is in trouble and she only needs and has communication with one person and one person only; Declan Coyne. Take place after Try Honestly Part 2 and Holly J is having her casual thing with Sav (before All Falls Down) rules are still in affect

Chapter 3; Paring With The Impossible

Declan woke up and told Fiona he was going out for a walk. He walked pass Degrassi and watched all the kids hurry in. He walked to the river in the woods, that was familiar to him and not just from his dream. He and Holly J would go and talk an just enjoy each other. It was something they would do often. He sat on the same rock and called out. "Holly J this is the only place I could think of that you would be. Can you give me a sign that I'm close" he hoped but nothing. He skipped stones and kicked rocks to past time.

Till he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned around and faced Holly J and smiled but she frowned. "your not close, you need someone else to pair with you"

"but who?" he asked confused

"i can only tell you that's its someone close to me but I have to hurry, he is going to know I left" she said fading once again the completely disappearing.

It made his heartache watch the women he loved disappear and what made it worse was that she wasn't his and she could never love him as much as she loved him

"someone close to her" he whispered out loud. The only person he knew close to her was Fiona. After a few minutes of taking it all in. He got up and walked to Degrassi.

He peeked at his watch and it would be lunch soon. He sat on the stonewall as far but as close to the school without being called out for 'stranger danger'.

He saw Fiona come from the school with Anya and called her over.

"hey Decs" she smiled

He took her arm and pulled her to the side. "I talked to Holly J" he whispered and Fiona squinted her eyes and looked at him "your joking?"

"no through my dreams" he said as if it was obvious.

"that's ridiculous. It's not possible" Fiona rolled her eyes

"anyways I need someone close to Holly J to find her and that's you"

"Declan" she began softly "I can't get caught up in that. I'm sorry but your on your own." she said turning away.

Declan walked back to Fiona's condo. If Fiona wouldn't help him who would. Anyone else wasn't close to her but they used to be. Declan took the longer route that walked past Holly J's. Many cop cars were in the driveway and even from the sidewalk you were able to hear Mrs. Sinclair yelling. Once he got back to Fiona's he drew the curtains in the guest room and looked out.

He sighed "looks like Fiona won't help. If I don't have someone close to you I can't find you but i won't give up"

"Fiona isn't the one" her soft gentle voice whispered in his ear as he felt her breeze past him and sent chills up his back.

"if it's not her then who?" Declan asked

The window become frosty and a name became clear; Sav.

"really Sav. I have to be paired with him" he rolled his eyes

"Declan yes and just come fast" the voice appeared to be getting weaker and weaker. He slammed his fist to the window. Out of all people, he would be paired with the people he couldn't bear right now.

After school got out he decided he would go to the Dot and see if Sav would be there and he could sort this all out.

He approached the Dot and saw Sav chatting it up with Peter behind the counter. "excuse me but can I talk to you alone Sav?"

Sav nodded and did a handshake with Peter before following Declan to a table. "what's up man? When did you get here"

"that is irrelevant Sav but it's about Holly J" he said clasping his hands together.

Sav awkwardly scratched his head "uh yea were sort of together" he murmured

"I know and I think you should know she's missing and before you ask more questions I need to ask you one."

"what? For how long? I thought she was sick."

"Sav we all did and I need to ask you one question"

Sav breathed in and out "shoot"

"you must believe me since your very crucial to the finding of Holly J. I can communicate with her through my dreams and sometimes if I think and try hard enough I can talk to her. I'm the only one that can talk to her but I need your help finding her. She told me that it's you that can help me, so will you?"

"wow that's a lot to take in" he sighed "but why you? Your not together anymore. It should be me of all people" he scoffed as jealously came out

"just get over that. She is in trouble and we need to find her before something bad happens" he warned "and I know you want to see Holly J at least one more time"

"I guess but where is she"

"I don't know. I will text you tomorrow to meet me somewhere" he said getting up and putting his coat on

"but what about school? I have student council stuff" he called after him

"which is more important? Student council or Holly J?" he smirked thinking if her little 'boyfriend' can't miss school activites and he can it defiantly shows who cares more.

Sav nodded and sat back down as Declan walked back to Fiona's condo.

He soon fell asleep expecting a dream and to get a sign about Holly J in which he did.

He sat in a field that was weird and random at first but he quickly recognized it to be one that he and Holly J spend hours that summer making out there and chasing each other thinking of how tomfoolery they were and still kind of are it made him chuckle.

He smiled as she approached him "so your told Sav but your still far away from saving me" she frowned

"this is harder than it seems" he said as she sat next to him with their arms touching "my kidnapper is smart but your smarter" she said softly.

"can you tell me who it is?" he wondered. Holly J glanced around and shook her head as she nibbled on her lip "I can't, that's something you must do on you own"

"Holly J I'm scared what if I don't make it in time and your gone" he said sadly

"we must not think like that Declan" she squeezed his hand and it felt so real so he shut his eyes blocking out all feelings. "I must go now but don't give up" she kissed he cheek and ran off and disappeared into thin air.

Declan woke up and smiled, these dreams and chats with Holly J made him feel close to her again but then he realized they won't last long with he finds her and she is with Sav and he is sent to New York tomorrow. So must act fast before it's too late.

_**review please (: **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Envious;-***

Summary; When Holly J is in trouble and she only needs and has communication with one person and one person only; Declan Coyne. Take place after Try Honestly Part 2 and Holly J is having her casual thing with Sav (before All Falls Down)

Chapter 4;-* Only One

That morning he had texted Sav to meet him at the field that he dreamt about. He wasn't quite sure if that's where she would be found but it's a start. He walked to the middle of the field where Sav was there. Fiona was trailing behind dragging her feet with every step.

"uh hey so is she in the field" Sav asked looking around.

"I'm not really sure" Declan shrugged "but the dream I had we met here"

Sav rolled his eyes clearly jealous and this made Declan chuckle

"well do you thing magic boy, talk to her and see where she is"

Declan stared at him "you can't just ask her, she can't tell. We have to figure it out ourselves"

"well let's do it, I have somewhere to go" he snorted

"yes me too" Fiona threw in as they all walked to the woods.

"it shows how much you care about your 'girlfriend' and best friend" he scoffed pushing branches out of the way.

"hey I do care, it's just why waste time when the cops can do this" Sav protested

Declan turned around "she needs to be found today or she will be gone forever" he said the continued walking

"did your wizard leader tell you that?" Sav joked

Declan ignored his comment and stopped walking when they came across a clearing. "which way now genius?" Sav said smacking his shoulder.

"that direction" he pointed to small skinny path

Sav shrugged "let's go" he said walking toward the path

"wait" he yelled getting in front of Sav and his twin "only one can go get her. Me or Sav" he told him waiting for who to go

"I'm her boyfriend I will go" Sav smirked

"no, I'm the one that can talk to her" Declan argued

"but she probably wants nothing to do with you! You broke her heart as you practically shoved money down her throat"

"please you don't know me" he snorted "I love her I go save her"

Sav rolled his eyes "wrong, I save her" he said as a scream came from that path

Fiona shoved the boys away from each other "someone just save her" she shouted as she shoved Declan closer to the path

"guess like you lose Sav" he laughed and darted down the path.

He stopped at another clearing with only one path. He caught his breath and started to run again. He stopped when he found himself at the ravine but it was empty. He called Holly J's name and a figure all in black emerged from a van. "where is she?" he asked calmly

"she's gone" the deep voice chuckled "well almost" he grinned showing his teeth. That's all you could see besides his eyes and nose. He wore a ski mask and all black.

"don't do this, you don't know her. She doesn't deserve this" Declan said almost crying

The kidnapper laughed incredulously "I may not know her but I know her enough to want her gone" he pointed to the base of a tree where leaves were piled high.

Declan was next to her almost lifeless body taking leaves off gently revealing her cut up and bruised face. "why did you do this" he growled

"I was jealous that she got you and now Sav. She's rich and popular and gets everything. When she doesn't deserve it, any of it" he hissed.

"your ridiculous" he yelled taking Holly J's almost limp hand "she does deserve all of that she has but she doesn't deserve this" he cried out

"well in a few minutes she will of had that stuff" he chuckled and slowly stripped off his mask revealing a middle aged man with slick black hair with hints of gray and piercing green eyes and climbed into the front seat of the van and drove off

Declan knelt down and scooped Holly J up and he kissed her forehead. He was about to carry her back to Sav and Fiona when slowly one of her eyelids lifted open and she smally gasped out. Declan smiled down at her. "What's going on?" she snapped rubbing her temples

"your alive" he grinned "thanks captain obvious" she rolled her eyes and dusted off her skirt once Declan had set her down. And began walking out of the woods. "Holly J you shouldn't be waking, something could happen" "I don't care" she yelled behind her as she reached the first clearing with Declan in tow. Once she reached the other on where Sav and Fiona stood they both gasped as Holly J stood in front of them.

Sav hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear "I'm so happy your alive" but she instantly shoved him off "why didn't you save me? why didn't you anything" she snapped "that shows how much you care. You're terrible! I needed you and you cared about being somewhere else!" she replied before waking to the open field she turned and spoke angrily at Fiona "take me home" she stormed off

Sav turned to Declan who shrugged and followed Fiona and Holly J leaving Sav.

Declan climbed into the car as Holly J sat in the back with her arms crossed looking rather agitated as she went on about how inconsiderate Sav had been while Fiona was next to her trying to calm her down. Once he dropped Holly J he drove to Fiona's to pack and return to New York.

_**p.s. the kidnapper is supposed to be someone you have to guess, he has been on Degrassi and has always gave me the creeps so I corroperated him into here, so guess in a review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Envious;-***

Summary; When Holly J is in trouble and she only needs and has communication with one person and one person only; Declan Coyne. Take place after Try Honestly Part 2 and Holly J is having her casual thing with Sav (before All Falls Down)

Chapter 5;-* Returning The Favor

Declan was folding and putting away the last of his clothes when a knock on the door interrupted him. He turned around and Holly J stood there, showered and dressed in her usual attire. She smiled softly and stepped in as Declan watched her carefully. She closed the gap between them hesitatingly but when Declan leaned in closer she pressed her lips to his passionately. When they pulled away, she spoke "I want to thank you for everything"

Declan let a smiled form on his lips "it was nothing, I'm just glad your okay"

"me too but uh my mom wants me home so nothing bad happens" she rolled her eyes "I will call later" she smirked as she backed out of the room.

"you know I will be in New York right?" he tossed out there

"i hope that's not a problem" she teased and smally laughed as she shut the door to the guest bedroom leaving Declan to pack and return to New York and to wait for Holly J to call. He was no longer envious of Sav since Holly J wanted him as _only_ him.

THE END:)


End file.
